amores navideños ( one-shot navideño)
by nukiujy
Summary: un one-shot dedicado a la festividad de navidad con nuestros personajes de pokemon,ademas tambien amigos de pokemon X y Y estan celebrando la navidad en la casa de ash pero todos recibieron su mejor regalo la union con la persona que mas aman


**buenos dias,tardes,noches ficteros tengo un gusto de hacer un one-shot de pokemon con una pareja que se pudiera describir solo en una palabra( hermosa) es ash x serena la chica nueva de X y Y. bueno le digo que los que lean este fic si decide lean mi otra historia y ayuden con reviews bueno empieza la historia**

**Aclaraciones: Ash tiene 17 años al igual serena,gary,traecy,may,misty y lem. max tiene 13; dawn tiene 16. iris tiene 18 igual que cilan. brock tiene 22 años, y eureka tambien tiene trece ninguno de sus personajes,pokemones y caracteres de pokemon no me pertenece sino asu respectivo creador, la ropa es igual que en el anime excepto la de lem y ash, la de ash es la misma que e solo que sin gorra y el color era negro y lineas azules, el pantalon negro tambien.**

* * *

chapter 1: juegos,amores nuevos, y nuevas aventuras

estamos en la region de kanto. para ser mas especifico en el pueblo paleta en una particular casa que pertenecia a delia ketchum. su hijo y sus amigos estaban en el sotano habian venido cada uno de cada region para venir a pasar la navidad ( decoracion navideña,12 muebles y nada de polvo) en este momento estaban preparandose para el jugar.

bueno chicos, en esta bolsa hay trece papeles- dijo brock con un tono de malicia- ash por favor explica las reglas-dijjo brock a ash que el respondio con un si alegre pero calmado

bueno las reglas son- dijo ash un tono tranquilo( si este por fin habia madurado)- 1 regla: el rey manda sobre todo, 2 regla: no se puede hacer trampa cuando el rey le da un encargo tampoco negarse, 3 regla:el papelito que tenga una corona significa que es el rey.- termino ash con una sonrisa pero luego gary hablo

VAMOS A JUGAR!- grito emocionado el nieto del profesor oak recibiendo un - SIII!- de todos pero en coro y alegres

cada uno saco sue papel y tenian estos numeros: ash: obtuvo el numero 7, brock: obtuvo el numero 8, serena: el 3, max: obtuvo el 11, lem: obtuvo el 2, gary: obtuvo el numero 6, may el 10, misty: obtuvo el uno, iris el cuatro, cilan el doce, dawn el cinco traecy obtuvo el numero nueve y eureka le toco el trece. el rey era nada mas y nada menos que... brock

bueno el numero 7 y el 6, iran donde el profesor oak y gritaran que lo aman y que si quisiera ser su novio- dijo brock, para mala suerte de ash y gary les habia tocado ese numero; mientras que los demas se reian a carcajadas incluyendo los pokemon exepto serena que le envio a brock una mirada que decia: " esta me las vas a pagar brock".

MALDITA SEAS BROCK!-gritaron ash y gary a la vez. luego de que fueran al laboratorio del profesor oak y hicieron lio que brock le ordeno. luego la reina era misty.

bueno el numero 12 y el numero 5 se tienen que dar un beso en la boca- misty estaba convencida de que el doce era ash ( pero por tanto reirse se le olvido) y dawn era la 5 estaba en lo cierto pero el doce era cilan; mientras que iris hervia de los celos. dawn tambien lo pensaba y se puso muy feliz

si ash me va besar siiii- dijo dawn alegre y esto puso celosa a serena que no se sabia los numeros bien pero no estaba segura y se sentia celosicima( palabra creada por este escritor) pero se callo cuando vio a cilan asercarse en su mente se maldijo. piplu estaba con una ira que iba a atcar a cilan con su rayo burbuja pero fue detenido por fraxure( axew evoluciono) con un garra dragon que lo dejo noqueado. y luego fue el beso de cilan con dawn que todos se rieron y dawn dijo -NADA DE COMENTARIOS!-dijo una furiosa dawn.

el siguiente turno de ser reyna fue de serena que le dio una mirada a brock con una sonrisa maliciosa. este sintio un escalofrio en su cuerpo que ni queria saber que era

bueno creo que voy para el baño- dijo un brock nervioso. pero fue atrapado por ash y gary de los dos brazo y fueron donde estaba ella y los demas que rogaron que nada malo le pase a brock- hay mamashita- dijo brock

que ordena mi reina- dijo ash con un tono amable/caballeros. pero el mi reina hizo sonrojar a serena y darle celos a todas las demas chicas excepto iris

si su majestad que se le ordena- dijo gary con un tono respetuoso.

bueno los pokemon del numer atacaran a el numero 8 pero solo pueden usar uno - dijo serena con un tono malicioso y una sonrisa al estilo jeff the killer lo que mando a todos menos a ash un escalofrio en el cuerpo y le llego una idea " nunca pero nunca molestar o hacer quedar mal a ash mientra este selena". lo que ocurrio fue doloroso brock siendo atacado con abocajarro del infernape de ash y un lanzallamas del arcanine de parte de gary.

luego de eso todos se quedaron hacer una pijamada

ash una pregunta?- dijo serena con un poco de timidez por lo que le iva a preguntar reciendo un si de parte de ash- estas enmarorado de alguien?- dijo la entrenadora fasinada con la moda

si, si estoy enamorado de alguien- dijo ash con un tono tranquilo viendo las estrellas. rompiendole el corazon a su acompañante- es una chica amable,bonita y agradable le gusta la moda- dijo ash entristeziendo cada vez mas a la chica- fue una chica que conoci de chico, y me acompaño de en un viaje, en el viaje se gano mi corazon y estado enamorado de ella pero lo que la hace especial es que siempre lleva un fokko en su cabeza- dijo ash traquilo. lo que dijo la dejo en shock. ash el chico que ella amaba tambien el la amaba.

ash. yo tambien te amo- dijo serena dijo dandole un abrazo que el chico acepto gustoso para luego sentir que una mano le levantaba la cabeza y sintio los labios de ash con los suyo le agrado eso por fin habia estado conseguir con ash el chico que ella amaba. pero despues de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire y sonrojados.

serena quisieras ser mi novia?- dijo ash con una sonrisa, recibiendo de vuelta la sonrisa de la chica que dijo- si ash si quiero ser tu novia- dijo la chica que adoraba la moda. para luego los dos irse al la sala de la casa para seguir con los demas. pero no se habian dado de cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban viendolos cuando ocurrio lo del beso, lo de ser su novia y lo demas pero tambien estaba entre ellos delia ketchum que se sentia feliz por su hijo y tambien porque serena era su favorita.

que bonita pareja- dijo eureka con una sonrisa y suspirando- si ves hermano armate de valor y dile a may lo que sientes- dijo eureka en un tono de autoricazion y felicidad. dejando todos de tumba de saber que lem gustaba de may ella no lo podia negar el era bonito (perdon por no describir como se veia lem descripcion: pelo como paul/sinji, ropa una camisa azul clara con unas rayas verdes cruzadas entre si y un pantalon azul oscuro y sin lentes cool).

lem.. es v.e. ...eso- dijo una may timida ella se habia enamorado de el cuando los dos tenian quince pero no estaba segura y no queria que el la rechazara- si may tu me gustas- respondio lem con un tono nervioso, luego se fueron acercando uno al otro hasta que se besaron todos dijieron un- AWWWW- dijieron todos con un tono cierto

cilan yo tambien te queria decir te amo- dijo iris besando a cilan para luego separarce de el y cilan le respondiera- yo tambien te amo irris- dijo cilan dandole una sonrisa y volvio a pasar lo mismo que con may y lem. luego sucedio entre gary y dawn,traecy y misty. y lo ultimo fue entre eureka y max que esta le dio un beso en la boca imprevisto pero escucharon un

buen echo chicos tdos estan felizes con las personas que aman- dijo ash apareciendo en la escena con elena y aplaudiende. todos se dieron de cuenta y se asustaron y dijieron- desde cuanto tiempo estan aqui- preguntaron todos en coro. y ash respondio- desde que supuestamente fuimos a la casa- dijo ash con simpleza y tranquilidad dandole un abrazo a serena.

bueno chicos la cena de navidad esta lista vamos a comer- dijo delia ya que miro en su rejol y estaban empezando a llegar los papas de los amigos de ash- vamos que sus padres estan llegando y acuerdense que tiene que decir que ya tienen novi - dijo de una manera picara sonrojando a todos, ya despues de eso todos fueron a la casa caminando

dentro de la casa ( con todos reunido tambien el profesor oak)

luego de hacer la oracion de gracias, hablar con todos los padres y madres de los demas se sentaron en la mesa y empezarona comer normalmente eran las 11:45 pm y duraron quince minutos exactos comiendo a las 12:00 terminaron y gritaron- FELIZZZ NAVIDAD A TODOSS!- gritaron en coro todas las personas y pokemon presentes en la casa. sellando un momento maguico en la vida**  
**

* * *

**bueno aqui termina este one-shot navideño espero que les haiga gustado leerlo y que lo haigan disfrutado que se haigan reido,gritaron o cualquier cosa pero eso lo mas importante que les haiga gustado bueno mis lectores les deseo una**

**FELIZZZZZ NAVIDADD A TODOSSSSS **


End file.
